


You are everything

by SilverLine3



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLine3/pseuds/SilverLine3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 6x15 when Stefan tries to rationalize with Caroline</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are everything

Stefan was waiting in the bar in advance hoping that she will come here and he can try to convince her, to tell her that she needs to turn it on. He was listening so hard for her voice that he didn’t even realize when Bonnie arrived on her side.

“Waiting for her?” Bonnie asked casually.

“Yeah. I hope I can catch her to talk with me at least for two minutes. I am sure if she will listen to what I want to say, we can get her back.” Stefan said, his voice filled with sadness and guilt which Bonnie heard whenever she converse with him. Damon has filled her in with everything that happened between Stefan and Caroline, but she didn’t let him know that she knew about them.

“Well good luck with that. She is here”. Bonnie pointed and left the bar in a hope that it will be all fine.

Stefan rose from the stool and headed towards her direction fast enough to be standing in front of him.

“Hey” He said with a warm smile to her.

She just looked at him as if she was staring at some non-existential thing and then she gave him an emotionless smile and started to leave. He moved with her blocking her side.

“I want to talk to you Caroline.” He said desperately

“And I don’t. I am not switching it on. And you can’t tell me to do that because I have control on myself better than any of you, so it’s not like I am exposing you all.” She said in a breath

“It’s not only about that Caroline. We never talked about the day in the cabin, and…… and I want you to know how I felt that day.” He said trying to start the conversation

“And whose fault is that? I did wanted to talk to you about all of that, but you pushed it away because you didn’t know how to reject me and still can have my friendship. Well it doesn’t matter now, you are saved from all those awkwardness and I am saved from the pain of rejection. It’s a win-win for everyone.” She said casually and something ripped his heart inside of him.

“No…. no this is exactly not what I wanted to say. I was confused about my feelings for you and couldn’t figure it out if this is just me caring for you as a friend or if it means something more. But, then every time I was with you, there were so many moments when I wanted to feel your touch, to know how it will feel to kiss you. And then in the cabin, when you said that you never really hated me, something jumped inside me to go for it. I tried to pin- point all my feeling for you but I couldn’t because I never knew how it feels to fall for you best friend. But, now I know. I know that it’s the best thing that can ever happen to anyone. I didn’t pushed our talk to avoid a rejection Caroline, I pushed it away because I was not being true to myself. You are my mentor, my sober- sponsor, my best friend. I love all the things about you. You mean everything to me. Now I can see that your roots have gone so deep in my life that I can’t think about a life without you. I want my Caroline back. I want her to know that she did saved me and let me move on from Elena.” He said everything and waited for her reaction, hoping to see an emotion on her face.

Caroline was silent for a second and then there was a moment when it felt that he got her back. There was a slight smile on her face. She came closer to him, so close that their faces were inches away.

“Well that speech was really something.” She whispered her breath touching his face. His heart started pounding feeling a jolt of joy.

“Stefan…….. You and me……. It’s not gonna happen.” She said with a playful smile and left him dumbfounded. He stood their remembering their first conversation in the woods when he rejected her, and wished that he stop doing this mistake again and again.


End file.
